A Twist in Fate 3: The Cross Platform Glitch
by akaInYOFACE
Summary: The wall between the human world and Equestria has been broken thanks to Discord. Will the main six and Rena work together to right all wrongs or will a loss of a life erase any glimmer of hope for humanity and ponies a like.
1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note: Y0ur1ord(used to go by the name Ryder MLP). Just a big heads up, 1. new poll is up 2. next chapter may be delayed depending if... I decide to do a certain friends past or not. I may end up changing it so it doesn't hit home too much. I don't want to mention him due to the fact that his leaving is still. Well then I hope everyone is enjoying either Advanced Warfare and or Master Chief Collection... or AC Unity. Currently I have both FPS's but no controller to play them with. I should be on Xbox Live pretty soon. XD Anyway This is the start of the final story in the series. I personally thought this series could use a change of hands.**

**As always ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! Next Chapter up soon!**

'I made a mistake... Thinking he would be safe and happy with these stupid horses... He stopped being happy when Jennette and his other friends left but... **He seemed so happy here. Why?.**.. Was it my fault that he... **No, stop it Rena he's still alive**... He was carried back into this land... Is this place really all that **MY BROTHER WOULD... WAS WILLING TO TELL OUR PARENTS AND ME**... that he was going back... with them? Did he... My understanding of love is liking a person... a lot... Did I cause his de-... **Stop it Rena he is not dead!**... I... Should've left him alone right? But who would i play with? Jean has been... We played so many video games together... **Did I ruin your happiness... brother?** Would you still be alive I- **STOP IT RENA... HE... IS... NOT DEAD.'**

***New Main Character has been chosen! Press any key to continue...***

**...LOADING...**

**You do not have a profile for this game. Create new a profile?**

**...Creating profile. Do not unplug device...**

**Profile Created!**

**...Jean's House...**

Jean smiled with his phone to his ear as he heard Brad pick up. Rena, from the dark hallway outside listened to her brother talk. The feeling of dread she had felt upon hearing him sob for the first time in her lifetime a week ago, had disappeared. The glow of his television projected Jean's shadow all the way onto the wall in the hallway. Outside, the weather was surprisingly nice despite the cold winter winds that blew unforgivingly against the houses of Eastbay. Rena sat down against the wall near her brother's bedroom door. She closed her eyes and curled her legs against her chest. A few minutes later she fell asleep while Jean and Brad continued there nightly chat.

**...Back to present. 5 miles outside of Ponyville...**

"Hello?!" Scootaloo called out, gently tapping her hoof against Rena's face. The tapping then turned to caressing making Rena stir then finally awake with a jump.

"What did I say about touching me?!" Rena growled. Scootaloo jumped back.

"Well... *Hnng*... You are on my back... *Huff. Huff* Doesn't that count as touching?" Sweetie Belle groaned. Rena rubbed her eyes and slowly picked herself off the white filly.

"Are we in Ponyville?" Rena asked.

"No." Applebloom said. Rena looked around in anger.

"Wait! What the heck! We didn't go anywhere!" Rena shouted.

"Well you ordered us to take you to Ponyville then fell asleep on her back.". Applebloom explained pointing at Sweetie belle who was rubbing her back. Rena scoffed and turned away from the group.

"Who are you?" Applebloom asked.

"And why do you-"

"To get my brother back you...you..." Rena stopped remembering her brothers lifeless body being carried into the portal. She let out a sigh, realizing her backpack and gun was not with her. She scanned the ground looking for her thing. Rena let out a sigh of relief upon seeing her things in the snow, a few feet away.

"Your... Brother?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Nevermind..." Rena said, suddenly. She started walking away from the fillies.

"Wait!" Scootaloo yelled. Rena stopped bit didn't turn around. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle both stared at Scootaloo as she took a step towards the human girl.

"If you're lost m-maybe we could... You know... Help? What was your brothers name?" Scootaloo asked. Rena turned to the little orange pegasus.

"Jean." She answered.

**...Town Square...**

"Due to recent circumstances, no pony is allowed to leave your houses. If at any moment you see a... human creature crawl through those portals, do not approach the-"

"What about that one cute human creature that was here a couple of months ago?" A mare asked. Celestia let out a sigh.

"He's the...um... exception. But not every human is as cute or nice as Jean. Until I can find a way to deal with this situation, all ponies must remain in doors. Go now!" Celestia ordered. The crowd quickly dispersed. Snickerdoodle stared intently at the princess.

'How does she know about Jean?' She thought. Overcome with curiosity, Snickerdoodle quickly made her way towards Celestia.

"Darn it, looks like I have to wait." Midnight Star grumbled before trotting away. Snickerdoodle pushed pass Bubble Shine causing him to stumble a bit. The two looked at each other in silence.

"Excuse me." Snickerdoodle said politely, before turning away and galloping up the concrete steps. Bubble Shine continued to stare at her in a daze.

'That... voice... from before.' Bubble thought. A sudden flashback pulled him away from reality and placed him in front of a light brown skinned girl. Bubble Shine quickly shook his head before trotting away in the direction of his house.

"Princess!" Snickerdoodle called out. Celestia looked up to see a young light brown furred mare galloping towards her. Without warning two guards jumped in front of the princess. Effectively stopping the mares progress.

"Halt!" Both the guard stallions yelled, unfolding their gold plated wings. Snickerdoodle stopped.

"Wait! I need to talk to the princess please! It's about Jean!... Please!" Snickerdoodle pleaded. The princess stared at the mare in shock.

"Jennette?!" Celestia called out, pushing past the two guards. Snickerdoodle stared back at her in confusion.

"Wait... How do you-" Celestia raised her hoof, stopping the light brown mares question.

"Bring Twilight and Pinkie here!" Celestia ordered.

"And what of the human male?" The guard asked.

"Him to. Bring them all here immediately! We need to talk!" Celestia ordered, the guard stallion bowed before taking off into the gray clouded sky.

**...Checkpoint reached...**

**Saving Data...**

**Saving Complete!**

**Next chapter**

**Chapter 1: Origins**


	2. Chapter 1: Origins

**Author's Note: Sooooo long it took! Part of it was well... gaming related. Hope everyone is enjoying Halo 5 beta... or you might be having fun on you PS4 eagerly waiting for 1886... or enjoying the new super smash brothers. Whatever it is enjoy! So far I have been playing on my xbox non-stop! I have a lot of gaming to catch up on and I am only half way through my list. Halo MCC and D4 being on my top list of games to complete. (If you want, you can tell me what game you're waiting for) Hopefully everyone had a good news years eve and day. I sort of spent it on the safe side with all of... last years events. Thanks again to Y0urL0rd for the edits again. I will try to up date once a week to see if I can try to stick to a schedule. As always Enjoy this chapter and see you next week!**

Why do you want that life? Covering up your loneliness with computer generated fantasy worlds and arguing with people you don't know over the have to get over the fact that your friends moved on. They are gone. Life isn't about pleasing you. It's about growing despite changes... For better or for worse... You can live without technology and sperm killing energy drinks. You should've just stayed in Equestria and enjoyed your new life.

Fuck you! I left to comfort my sister!

You didn't have a problem with leaving her and your family the first time. Especially when you experienced your first time. She only brought it up once. Your past didn't matter to you then.

Shut up you teamkilling assface!

Give up! You tried to bury your sadness with video games! Hiding your weakness behind an attitude you thought was cool! That's not how you really act! The real you is a sad, horny, teenager!

No seriously dude, I know who the fuck I am. I don't need you to fucking remind me what a fucking noob I was! I don't know who you are but you're really pissing me off!

The truth usually piss people off!

Why don't you go fuck yourself!? Who are you and where the hell am I?!

Depends... Where do you want to be?

...Ponyville, Equestria...

Rena stood silently in the middle of the town square. Except for her, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and a few abandoned fruit stands, Rena was alone. Rena quickly ran to one of the buildings and placed her head to the window. She was met with an empty livingroom. She pulled her face from the glass and searched the town square. Except for the three worried fillies, there was still no pony around.

"What happened here?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking around.

"It's usually busy in Ponyville this time of year." Scootaloo, pointed out. Applebloom rubbed her chin observing all the empty stands. Just as she was about to say something, a loud thud erupted from behind her. The group quickly turned around and saw a tall man slowly pick himself off the ground. The man brushed back is long, thick, blonde hair and marveled at the sight around him. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo quickly hid themselves behind Rena as the man continued to look around. His back turned to his observers.

"I wonder why the cops blocked these portals off. This world seems so beautiful and-" the man stopped as he turned around and saw Rena and three shivering colorful ponies amongst the white snow. Rena quickly aimed her paintball gun at the man as his thin lips curled into a smile. The man was no more than a few feet, allowing Rena to make out his criminal like grin.

"Hello there little ones! I see I am not the only human here." The man laughed. Waving his left hand out in the chilling cold, as if beckoning them. Rena shivered, realizing herself that just like the man, she was not properly dressed for the cold winter winds that swept over at random intervals. The man took a step towards.

"S-Stop right there you freaking pedo! I don't know who you are but if you take one more step, I will empty this whole clip into your head!" Rena warned. The man laughed.

"I am not going to hurt yo-"

"Yeah, you act as though I am some stupid little girl! I watched America Most Wanted enough to know you're full of crap! Now why don't crawl back into that portal before I hurt you!" Rena warned again. The man rolled his bright blue eyes and took another step towards her. Rena without hesitation pulled the trigger. The paintball hit the man in the forehead. He fell to his knees holding his forehead and yelled out in pain. Rena then quickly ran behind the man and slammed the bottom of the paintball rifle into the back of his neck. The man fell face first into the snow unconscious. Rena observed the man for a second before firing two more rounds into the back of the mans head.

"Stupid freaking noob!" Rena scoffed before walking away. The three fillies cheered and ran towards her.

"That was so cool how you beat that guy with that weapon thing!" Scootaloo shouted, jumping up and down in front of Rena.

"You saved us! Thank you so much!" Sweetie Belle said, smiling.

"Hey, you could be part of the cutie mark crusaders!" Applebloom suggested.

"Yeah with your fearlessness, we can solve this mystery of where everypony went!" Scootaloo jumped in. Rena scratched her head.

"Cutie mark crusaders?" Rena questioned.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Detectives! Yay!" the three yelled. They then turned to Rena who stared at them in confusion.

"Yay?" Rena said, slowly raising her left hand.

This place is getting to me. She thought

...1 year ago...

The cell phone buzzed and rang to life, flashing 6am on the screen. With a soft groan, Jennette slowly reached a tired hand towards the phone. Using her index finger, Jennette tapped the screen repeatedly until the noise stopped. She slowly lifted her face from the pillow and opened her eyes. She was met with a sight she hopped she didn't have to see. It was raining, she could tell by the droplets of water that ran down her screen that sat outside the window. Jennette let out a groan as she slowly sat herself up in her bed. She stretched suddenly, listening to her bones blissfully crack into place. As her arm dropped down, her hand struck something solid. Bringing it down to the ground with a loud bang. She quickly looked down to see what it was. To her dismay, it was a picture of Jean and her standing in front of the East Bay park with their arms around each other. She quickly bent over and picked it up. Jennette let out a sigh as she looked at the picture. Remembering the time she spent with the nervous teenager and how she still loved him.

"I rather be there with you right now." Jennette whispered. Regrettably, she set the picture down. Her attention was suddenly taken away by the loud pitter patter of a hard rain fall hitting all parts of house. She then stood herself and walked into the hallway, grabbing a drying towel and face towel as she passed an opened closet. She then went through her routine of taking a shower while brushing her teeth, drying her long brown hair, and then getting clothed. By the time she finished her routine, the clock showed 7:35am. Her dad and mom were down stairs talking to each other. With a yawn, Jennette entered the kitchen. She then lazily took the last two pancakes off of a plate that sat in the middle of the stove, and scratched her butt before sitting herself at the table.

"Uh Jennette, sweetie. Don't scratch your bum like. That's unlady like." Her mother said. Jennette rolled her eyes.

"Buzzkill." Jennette responded. Jennette's more cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes at her.

"I mean, I apologize mom." Jennette said, laughing nervously.

"I heard you last night talking with someone. That better not be that Jean kid. The last thi-"

"Nathan that's enough! It's bad enough you scared the poor boy into not visiting her out here," Jennette's mom jumped in. "By the way, how is your little boyfriend anyway?" Jennette blushed and looked down at her pancakes.

"He's fine. Though I wish.." Jennette suddenly tore a piece of pancake and stuffed it in her mouth. Her mother sighed seeing her daughter blush.

"Though you what?" Her father asked. Jennette avoided eye contact.

"Nathan, enough! Let the poor girl eat!" The mother hushed. The day moved on with Jennette leaving home and navigating the busy streets of the San Francisco. Civic Center was crowded with people despite the early morning rain. Various conversations carried on all around Jennette as she slowly moved through the sea of people, but her mind buzzed with todays events. She missed Jean more than she cared to admit to. It hadn't caught on how long it had been since she last seen Jean. Jennette's self induced trance had stolen her attention throughout her journey to her high school. Unfortunately for her, she arrived an hour early.

"Hey!" A male voice called out. Jennette groaned as two teenage male ran towards her.

"Here come the rabbit twins." Jennette said, the two gasped for breath as they stood in front of her. Within a second the short, blonde hair teenager took a step closer to her smiling.

"Well good morning to you to." He laughed. Jennette rolled her eyes. The dark skinned teen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"So hows my little gamer angel doing?" black haired teen questioned. Jennette smacked his hand away.

"Atleast you two brushed your teeth this time. What do you two finger spankers want?" Jennette questioned. The two teenagers looked at each other then back at her.

"Wow, finger spanker? That's a new one!" The blonde haired teen pointed out. Suddenly, a loud boom came from the sky causing the three to jump.

"How about we talk about this inside the school?" The black haired one suggested. Jennette pushed passed the two and walked, at a fast pace, towards the high school. The two followed not too far behind.

Once inside, Jennette quickly turned a corner and ran down the hall trying the handle of each classroom. Once she found an unlocked handle, Jennette dashed into the classroom and locked the door behind her. She then ducked under the door and listened for footsteps. Outside she could hear the two boys as they called her name and wondered the hall. They tried the handle of her door but soon left after seeing it was locked. She breathed a sigh of relief as she dug into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. Only ten minutes had passed. After she was sure the two teenage boys left, Jennette stood up and scanned the classroom she hid in. It was the ground floor science room which had a second door that lead to outside. The rows of empty chairs stood vacant behind a long, black, hard plastic framed desk. Many of them had sinks at the end with the exception of the tables in the front. Jennette carefully walked to one of the windows and stared outside. The window lead to a grassy field that was cut daily. Jennette sighed as she stared up at the grey clouds as they released their water like tear drops onto the ground below. Suddenly, a human figure caught her attention. It was a boy, no a teen. Same age as her standing a few feet from the window. How her eyes failed to catch the boy didn't surprise as much as seeing him stare mindlessly at the sky.

"What the fuck?" Jennette gasped. Before she could tap on the window, a lighting bolt burst from the sky and struck the ground in front of the boy. At this point, Jennette began pounding her fist against the glass trying to get the teens attention. The only thing that moved was the boys long black hair as it gently floated in the wind. Jennette banged even hard on the glass. The caucasian teenage boy didn't respond. Jennette then ran towards the door and tried the handle. It was locked. Another lightning bolt had came from the clouds, but this time hitting it's mark. Jennette watched in horror as she saw the teen instantly disappear. The only thing left was a burn mark left in the grass.

"Oh my god!" She shouted. Jennette tried the door again, it opened. She stumbled outside into the cold rain. She looked at the place the boy once stood. She couldn't believe that she witness the death of someone. With a shudder, she slowly approached the burn. Suddenly another bolt of lightning came from the sky. Unfortunately for her, the bolt had struck her on the first try.

...Ponyville town hall. Suite C...

Celestia nodded her head and began to hum to herself. Najimi stared at the light brown mare in confusion.

"Wait, so you're telling us that you was once a human? I'm sorry but that's bullshit!" Najimi shouted. His eyes wide with panic.

"Najmi." Princess Celestia called out.

"No, this is... This is too much. I mean first I witness a boy getting killed by...by a possessed fucktard. Then I end up in a place where talking colorful horses exist apparently, now this... girl over here is trying to convince everyone that... that she was transported here by a bolt of lighting?! That's outrageous! News flash Jennette or Snickerdoodle or whoever you are, lighting bolts can kill!" Najmi yelled. Not soon after Twilight and Pinkie slowly entered the room. They both took a seat on either side of Najmi.

"Nice to see you two changed back into ponies." Celestis said before taking a sip of tea.

"Believe or not Najmi, that's how it happened." Snickerdoodle said. Najmi rolled his eyes.

"I am sorry but you are full of shi-"

"How do you explain where you now?" Celestia questioned. Before Najmi could answer, his body began to glow. Suddenly his body became engulfed in a bright blue light. The light then suddenly subsided revealing a dark orange stallion. Najmi looked at himself. Before he could let out a scream, Celestia cast a spell of his mouth. All he could let out a muffled scream.

"Twilight. Pinkie. I will make this short and to the point since time is not on our side. This light brown mare sitting to my right is Jennette. Jean's first girlfriend. Jennette I am sure you are familiar with Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie." Celestia introduced. The three girls stared up at each other.

"Wait? What!?" Twilight questioned, her sadness giving away into confusion. She looked at Celestia then at Snickerdoodle, who was staring back at her with a deathly glare. Pinkie didn't bother looking up. The picture of Jean's lifeless body riddled her mind cutting off all noise from the outside world.

"Dun dun dun!" Najmi sung.

"I suppose he got you knocked up too you purple slut?" Snickerdoodle questioned.

"What did you call me?!" Twilight snapped.

"Stop it both of you! We don't have time for any of this. Jennette, you will be going with Twilight and her friends to find and stop Discord. If I am not mistaken he should still be in the human world. If I am correct he should have answers about what is going on or otherwise he wouldn't have broken whatever was inside Jean's chest to start all of this. He may have answers to-" Pinkie quickly perked up and jumped on the table in front of Celestia, stopping the Princess's speech.

"Bring Jean back right?! That's what you were going to say right?! So there is a way right!? Right?!" Pinkie shouted. Before Celestia could speak, Pinkie placed a hoof on her mouth.  
>"I knew it! Twilight we must get the others to help. Be right back!" Pinkie shouted before rushing out the room. Celestis gave an exhausted groan.<p>

"Bring Jean back from what?" Snickerdoodle asked. There was a long pause before Celestia opened her mouth.

...Human World. Gun Store, Somewhere in San Francisco...

"Oh that looks interesting." Roy smiled, as he picked up a handgun from the floor. The store itself was in ruin. Guns and ammo littered the blue carpet accompanied with broken glass and discarded signs which read "Blow Out Sale" in blue and red colors. Every few seconds or so, Roy would pass by people still gathering all the could hold.

Look at all this. Roy thought.

I know, you humans seem to react to smallest of things. Discord chuckled.

It's always been like that. Roy replied

Interesting.

What are we doing here?

Just getting a few things.

What do you need guns for?

Let's just say... A way to persuade the old princess to... Step down. Discord said, admiring the handgun he had picked up. There was a long pause as Discord guided Roy's body through the store before stopping in front of an assault rifle.

You said, you had a mare for me. Roy said suddenly. Discord laughed.

Impatient aren't we? Well, I did have one you like. But... it would require a bit of... work. Discord said, pulling out a picture of a light brown mare standing amongst a crowd of ponies. Unaware of the device used to get a picture of her.

Her?

You sound disappointed. You said you deserved everything that Jean got right? People to love you? Well, she also loved that immature imbecile.

Wait... She... Jean never told me about her? How did sh-

Let's not worry about the details. For now, we have... Humans to escort. Discord said, watching man beat another senseless. With a smile, Discord slowly walked towards him.

...Bubble Shine's House...

The green stallion stared blankly at the object in front of him. A green game controller with Brad engraved in the middle of it. Strange memories of what seemed like his past kept popping in his head. He stomped his left hoof causing the object to fall. He turned away from it and headed into the living room.

"This is stupid. I staring at this dumb thing when I could be taking this time-" Bubble Shine, stopped upon seeing a figure standing in front of his front door. It was a zebra mare.

"Good morning Brad, it's time to rise and shine." The zebra said.


End file.
